warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:A Beautiful Oblivion
Charart Thank you it looks execellent Wiki The cat you gave us a while back go here to see it there and write fanfiction and mabe become deputy of the project see you there!! Shadowstar 22:27, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Opps here lets try this I hop you can be deputy!! Try this. Questions Yeah I was wondering a couple of things. I need help with changing my signature....and can you comment on my image up for approval? Could you make it Breezestar in purple lettering and a blue background and of FlameClan in orange lettering and a yellow background.....and if possible could you make little red flames on the ends? i would like Breezestar to link to my user page and of FlameClan to link to my talk? Thanks a bunch BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 04:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC)''' For of FlameClan could you make it higher? As for the flames could they be at the begginning of Breezestar and the end of FlameClan? Again, Thanks a bunch BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 04:13, August 17, 2010 (UTC)' No your right. just make it on the begginning and end of Breezestar, please. BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 04:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. oh and this is for you. it was my first one I ever made Hey! Hey Oblivion! How have you been! I haven't been able to talk to you in a while, though I see you around quite a bit. ;) We seem to meet at many project discussions! :D How have you been? I've been pretty good, we just got back from vacation yesterday from South Carolina, we were at the beach! It was so fun, but I hated the taste of salt water. Lol! Hope to hear from you soon! 13:22, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ha! That is funny! I love when stuff like that happens! About the other users section, that sounds pretty funny. :) If I make a section like that I'll try to write something similar to that about you. I forgot to tell you!! Okay this is one of the best things that happened on the vacation. Lol, I tell everybody this! We got to see sixty baby sea-turtles climb out of the nest and go into the ocean! It was so cool!!! Haha! See you around! 15:03, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, the mother turtle laid around eighty eggs, and the conservationist people found 17 that didn't hatch so approximately sixty baby turtles. Also, I just put Oakheart up for silver on PC. Could you check it out? Thanks! 16:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ha, don't worry, you didn't sound like a creeper on your user page, talking about me. Lol! And thanks for working on Oakheart, and thanks for the compliment about Oakheart's page. I looove working on character pages. By the way, where do you see yourself in a month on this wiki? I hope that doesn't sound like a creeper question. Lol! =) I was just wondering, so could you please answer. It's great talking to you. See you around! 19:41, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, at the pace you are going I think you'll get there. I hope to see myself as a Senior Warrior of PC. I don't mean to brag but, I think I deserve it, because I edit character articles everyday, and contribute to the PC a lot. By the way, which project is your favorite, as you can see mine is obviously PC. Talk to you later. 20:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see the "wink-wink" thing going on here. ;) Lol! My main goal, right now is to be a senior warrior. And I get what you are saying about PCA, it has a BUNCH of members, which is good, except it gets a little crowded. I like PC because it it a lot easier for new users to get adjusted to, and as you know, I love new users! LOL! 21:11, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Wink.. Wink.. Cough.. Cough... ;) Lol! Did you read what I posted on my user page about you? I thought it was pretty funny! :) Also, I think we should come up with some fanciful team name. How about BeautifulStorm or WhiteOblivion? Lol, I am being a little dorky. :) Do you really think I deserve the senior warrior status? I don't want you to nominate me unless you think I do. Even though I do. Lol! Tell me what you think about the names! =) See you later. 02:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC) XD! =) I'm going to add WhiteOblivion to my user page now. :) And I am glad you liked whay I posted on my user page about you. I had fun writing it. :) Oh and "nudge-nudge" "wink-wink" =) See you later! 11:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) WhiteOblivion!!!! Lol! I didn't realize that either! =) Oh, and thanks for the compliment about Leopardstar, another one in the books! Haha! And that is another reason why I think I should be a senior warrior, two of the ten gold articles, are because of me. Cloudtail and Leopardstar. So... "wink-wink" nudge-nudge! ;) 13:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I just saw!!! Thanks so much!!! I just hope I get enough votes now!! Thank you!!! Team WhiteOblivion!!! =) 18:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, sure. Also, could you explain eye patterns to me? I asked Bramble two days ago, but she hasn't been on since. Do you just color or it in, or what? If you could explain that would be great! Thanks! =) 19:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I checked it out, and it looks great! Excellent work! :) 19:34, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Did you see?!?! I have three votes supporting me!! Thanks Oblivion!! Also, can you answer my question about eye patterns on PCA? Thanks! 21:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I was wondering how to apply it to the image. :) 22:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I figured it out, and I'm going to post it once there is room. :) 23:16, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Excellent Performance!! XD! I have seen some of your posts on the page, so I know how you feel, and you are right, they shouldn't post if it is over the limit. The nerve.... ;) 00:05, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Darn it! I missed it because I went to go watch Monsters vs. Aliens. Lol! Oh well, I guess I'll just wait until later..... Thanks for trying to help though. :) 02:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I espicially love Bob. I really like the part when he meets Susan's mom, and he says "Derek! I knew we would always be together!" or something along those lines, and then swallows her. LOL! XD 02:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I love how the Insectosaurus (sp?) will only follow the helicopter with the light. =) 11:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC) There is still no opening on PCA... GRR..... :| 13:32, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes it does, and early congrats on 1,000! Since you are only four edits away. :) 13:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Nope, you still need two more. Hurry! ;) 20:38, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Aww.. darn! You will be there soon though. I hope Insane checks the nomination page soon, I would ask her but I think it would seem weird since I am being nominated. 20:46, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I guess so, thanks! I really want to finish it as soon as possible. :D 20:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Darn! Now I have to wait for two things, a spot to open up on PCA and for the nomination. I guess I'll just keep myself busy. LOL! :) 21:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Wait... did someone just try to put your Leafpool pic on her page?!?! 21:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Yep, crazy stuff. LOL! :D And know I can't think of anything else to talk about. Ideas? XD Hey! I got one more vote for my nomination!!! :D 01:47, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I do too, it would be really great!!! :D I'm sure Insane won't be too long. 02:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I had to go get teeth pulled... not fun. I was put to sleep, but when I woke up, everything was dizzy. LOL! I am better now, though. :) 17:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Ha, I take swimming lessons and used to absolutley hate them! But, now I don't care as much. I guess I've finally got used to it. =) 19:21, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Team WhiteOblivion strikes again! :D 21:21, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I thought you would get it! ;) XD 21:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Morningstar He looks excellent :D 20:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, oh well. . . no more charart exchanges for us. I liked having my Clan allegiances up here. It was fun to update them and have all the cute kitteh pictures so everybody knew what was goin' on in their world. Well, it's not like I'm going to try and break the rules so yeah. 20:24, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey LOL you're right. o_o Not intended! Dovestar was made up months ago when we first came to our new boarder's place with Pepper, and then her appearance wen through many many changes and she just ended up here. Her first draft was a silver gray she-cat with white paws, a white tail tip and piercing blue eyes with a white star shape on her forehead as she was a prophecised leader. Honestly, about 30% of all my cats go through a complete appearance re-making along the way while 50-60% at least have some sort of design change, be it minor or really big. LOL. 20:33, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hawkmask Hi! You're cat is awsome! But it's no match to the special power of my cat! Hawkmask 00:29, August 19, 2010 (UTC)Hawkmask Re:mentor I won't be on much for the next week or so. My computers charger broke and I'm waiting for the ebay one to ship. AshclawLive Curious 10:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Questions I couldn't get past the pic on the original Questions so I made a new one. Hope you don't mind. :-) I'm not trying to sound impatient but I was wondering if you are done with the sig. If you're not could you give me another day to expect it? thanks. ^U^ BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 03:58, August 21, 2010 (UTC)''' If you can't find the flames thats fine. They were just a last-minute idea. They're no big deal BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 04:44, August 21, 2010 (UTC)' How bout hearts or stars. you pick. surprise me. I like surprises. BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 04:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi again. How does the Sig look? I think if you like it i'll like it....make that I'm sure i'll like it ^U^ BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 16:22, August 21, 2010 (UTC)''' Its alright....can you make a link to the IRC too? We can speak easier there. BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 03:09, August 22, 2010 (UTC)' I love it! but it won't go to preferences. its code i think is too big. Can that be fixed? other that that its Beautiful!!!!!! BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 18:22, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi Oblivion! I joined project Characters!!! ✯Breezestar✯FlameClan Re:Nomination Thanks for the suggestion, in fact I was thinking of it myself ;) I feel bad but our current senior warriors are not always doing their duties and Whitestorm is certainly dedicated to the project, so I think he'd make a great senior warrior. 12:30, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Again! I thought I would start a new section as well, because I am about to archive my talk page! Did you see that Sandy and Insane are both supporting?!?!?! Yay!!!! Also, I finally got my Crowfeather pic up, check it out! :) See you later. 14:15, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Oops! Sorry about that! Lol! And yes, I see Insane's reply, it is right above me! :P XD Do you like Crowfeather? 15:44, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes I saw Sagepaw. :) Okay, I have a dumb question to ask. XD. How do get the changed version of your image on the Charart talk page? I went to Pixlr and made the changes to it that you guys suggested, but how do I make the changes appear at the talk page? XD, I am horrible at computer files and such. If you could help, that would be great! :) 16:09, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that makes sense, I'll try that. Thanks! 16:13, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, now I am even more confused. :P 17:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I reuploaded Crowfeather for real this time! ;) 20:55, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, XD! I am hopeless! LOL! On PCA, people keep asking me to change the layer on Crowfeather so it won't blend in with the lineart, but I don't know what they are speaking about! Lol! If you could help me out that would be great! 18:45, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Oblivion? I think you missed my earlier message. Are you there? 22:00, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but how do I get to GIMP? Lol. 22:26, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Sorry! I am half-asleep today. :D Okay, I use Pixlr, and I just used the same shade of black that his warrior pic used, but it keeps screwing with the lineart. 22:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, sorry about what happened with Brambleclaw on PC. 22:19, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll try that! Thanks! 22:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I am so sorry for missing all your earlier messages! I just didn't see them, because someone else was messaging me. :P Anyways, about the GIMP, it won't work on my computer, I have been trying to download it for ages, and it won't. So, I guess I'll just ask someone who uses pixlr how to change the layers. Thanks for trying to help though! :D 21:58, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, sorry for not responding. I have been really busy and when I finally get on the wiki, I have a load of work to do, so I haven't been able to respond to very many messages yet. Soo... what books did you get? XD :) 01:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Really?!?!?!? I love that series!!!! XD XD XD!!! Haha! The third one came out? I didn't know that! I'm going to buy it! Lol! :D 02:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Sixty bucks? Wow, that's some money. Anyways, I'm just going to buy the third one, and thanks for the congrats! :D I seem to be progressing a lot faster, because it was only about three weeks ago that I got 1,000. :) 02:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hawkmask's Return Read my main page... if you dare. You watch Demyx Time? *eye twitch* Kitteh Kitteh Kitty CatMeow You must be awesome then. Kitteh Kitteh Kitty CatMeow Hello Hello. I was wondering why you keep reverting my changes, such as how I did with Cherrykit and Molekit. I am very sorry if I am doing something wrong. Please let me know. Nightflower Of ThunderClan 00:50, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Thank you Oblivion, for letting me know! Nightflower Of ThunderClan 00:58, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Hi Oblivion!!! I love your character art, and I was wondering if you could be my mentor? Thanks!!! Willowheart''May StarClan light your path!'' 23:36, August 23, 2010 (UTC)Willowheart1231 Charart request (LightMoon) Hi Oblivion! I was wondering if you could make this charart for me, because I tried making my own but it didn't quite look right. Name- Lightpaw Gender- Female Rank- Apprentice Pelt Colour- Very pale pink-cream-ish, Pelt Length- Short-haired Eye Colour- Spring green Markings- A rosy pink crescent moon on her back (around the center, just above her forepaw), the size of her ear. Rings around her tail, also rosy pink. Other- Sorry if I'm being picky. ^_^ Thanks! 14:21, August 24, 2010 (UTC)LightMoon Oh, oops. Sorry. LightMoon 14:54, August 25, 2010 (UTC)